


In for a ride

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Drabble Day Challenge 2011 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Feathers & Featherplay, Femdom, Nipple Play, Slut Shaming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny and Luna have some fun. Or, really Luna has some fun with Ginny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A bit tied up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 5: Tied up

When Ginny started dating Luna, she knew she was in for a ride. However, she never realised how very true that was.  
  
She finally found out what a little vixen her girlfriend was when Luna had used ribbons against her wrists and ankles and tied them to the bedposts. Luna had spent around an hour playing with Ginny, her nipples, sucking, tugging, biting, stroking and giving her clit the same treatment. Ginny had been squirming on the bed, gasping and moaning, while Luna called her names like _bitch in heat_ , or _whore_ and the like which only spurred Ginny on more.  
  
Now, however, Ginny was alone in the room. Luna had left with the words: _”I’ll be back love, but I think you need some time to cool down. Besides, we promised to meet Hermione for lunch now, so, at least one of us has to go. I’ll just say you’re a bit tied up, won’t I?_ _"_


	2. Missing the Punchline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Hermione have coffee together, while Ginny's a bit tied up. Hermione feel out of the loop and hates it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 21: Down the rabbit hole

When Hermione was around Luna, she always remembered _Alice in Wonderland_. She always felt like she had fallen down a rabbit hole, into another reality.   
  
Hermione loved hanging out with her though, because she was such a different personality than her. Although, days like this, when Ginny wasn’t around to mediate, sometimes it got to be too much.   
  
“Yeah, Ginny’s just a bit tied up, but I bet she’s very sorry she couldn’t make it.” Luna had said when Hermione commented on the fact that she had arrived to their lunch alone.   
  
That sentence for examle, or maybe just the way Luna said it, made Hermione feels like she was missing the punchline.   
  
Being clueless, was the one thing Hermione Granger _hated._


	3. Miss me did you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny's been waiting for a long time, however, she's not sure if Luna coming back is better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 11: This must be what going mad feels like.

Lying, tied up, still waiting for Luna to get back from her lunch with Hermione, Ginny wondered if this was what going mad felt like.   
  
She had spent the first 30 minutes trying to cool down and get her breathing under control, after Luna had teased her endlessly. She had gotten the screaming _need_ that had been pulsing through her body to go away, albeit not completely.   
  
Now, after what she assumed was an hour after Luna had left her, she found that having nothing to do, not even being able tomove around, got boring really quick.   
  
Suddenly, she heard the door open.   
  
“Miss me, did you?”   
  
Her body responded to the airy voice like a touch. She shuddered, and felt her blood go hot again. The smirk that adorned Luna’s face promised more teasing, and Ginny took a deep breath. _This is definitely what going mad feels like._


	4. Do you want to come?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna tickles Ginny and makes her come. Somehow this is where Ginny belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 20: Belonging.

Ginny had been right to slightly dread Luna’s return. Luna had taken out a feather, and spent the next couple of minutes tickling Ginny with it. By the time Luna let up, Ginny was heaving in the breathes, and actively struggling in her bonds.   
  
Luna had spelled the ribbons so she couldn’t rip them.   
  
After Luna had set the feather aside, she had crawled up the bed, kneeling between Ginny’s thighs. Suddenly, Ginny felt a finger inside her.  
  
“You’re dripping wet Ginny, did you know? My little slut. Do you want to come?” Luna said, her voice still in that airy tone.   
  
“Please, Luna, please,” Ginny panted, as Luna’s finger started rolling around, pushing in and out.   
  
Bringing her off with her fingers and tongue, Luna allowed her slut a little reward.   
  
As Ginny came down, she felt Luna loose the ribbons spreading her, and slowly moved her arms to her sides. Her muscles protested the new movement, but she had to move.   
  
Luna crawled up the bed to lie beside her, drawing the covers over them.  
  
At that moment, all Ginny could feel, was the feeling of _belonging_ _._


End file.
